Idol's Love
by Shana Granger
Summary: Len, Mikuo, dan Kaito adalah tiga idola sekolah yang sangat populer. Suatu hari, Kaito ngajak taruhan siapa yang dapet pacar duluan akan dapet hadiah. Seorang murid baru masuk ke kehidupan mereka dan merubah mereka Multichap Mind to RnR? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Idol's Love

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya! Tapi cerita ini milik saya

CAUTION: typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Ramai.

Kata-kata itu yang mendeskripsikan lapangan sekolah Crypton High School. Lapangan sekolah itu ramai bukan karena ada lomba, olahraga, atau apapun.

Itu karena ada 3 orang pemuda keren yang berjalan di lapangan dan dikelilingi para fangirls. 3 pemuda itu adalah Kaito Shion, Hatsune Mikuo, dan Len Kagamine. Mereka tergabung dalam band sekolah bernama The Trio. Meskipun hanya band sekolah, tapi jangan ragukan popularitas mereka lho~

Semua orang telah mengetahui band mereka dan mereka mempunyai banyak fans dari seluruh Jepang bahkan mereka ditawari bergabung oleh sebuah agensi artis terkenal, Vocaloid Entertainment.

Mereka juga berprestasi di bidang akademis dan non-akademis. Kembali ke cerita,

Setelah bersusah payah keluar dari gerombolan fans itu, akhirnya mereka bisa menuju kela mereka, 11-B. Mereka baru kelas 2 SMA.

"Capek banget," kata Kaito sambil mengambil napas.

"Yoi," ujar Mikuo menyetujui.

"Eh iya, katanya sekarang mau ada murid baru," tutur Len.

"Murid baru? Mungkin nanti dia bakalan jadi fans kita!" kata Mikuo dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Mungkin saja..."

"Eh iya, mau taruhan gak?" tawar Kaito.

"Taruhan apaan?" tanya Len.

"Gini, kita taruhan siapa yang dapet pacar duluan!" jawab Kaito.

"Oke. Tapi yang menang hadiahnya apa?" tanya Mikuo. Kaito menunjukan 2 lembar tiket pesawat dan liburan gratis ke Perancis.

"Pe-Perancis?" gumam Len. Kaito mengangguk.

"Baik!" ujar Mikuo dan Len bersamaan dilanjutkan dengan highfive bertiga.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bunyi bel sekolah tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, Kiyoteru-sensei datang ke kelas dengan seorang gadis berambut honeyblond yang mengikutinya.

"Ohayou minna," sapa Kiyoteru-sensei ramah.

"Ohayou, sensei," balas para murid.

"Hari ini, kita ke datangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Kiyo-sensei kepada murid baru itu.

"O-Ohayou. Aku Rin, Kagami Rin. Pindahan dari Kyoto. Yoroshiku nee," ujar gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

"Kagami-san, kau duduk di samping Len," perintah Kiyo-sensei. Rin mengangguk dan duduk di kursi samping Len.

'Cantik…'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran dua dari trio idola saat melihat Rin.

Um, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Di sekolah ini, cowok duduk bareng cewek. Kenapa? Agar tidak banyak mengobrol. Semua cewek ingin duduk bersama trio idola terutama dengan Len. Tetapi Len selalu menolaknya.

Tapi kenapa Len tidak menolak saat disuruh duduk bersama Rin? Entahlah. Author juga tidak tahu. Kembali ke cerita,

"Ha-Hai, Kagami-san. Aku L-Len. Panggil saja Len," kata Len kepada Rin.

"A-Aku, Rin. Panggil saja Rin," balas Rin.

"Kau cantik juga," gumam Len agak keras membuat Rin tersentak kaget.

"A-Apa?" tanya Rin gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

"Ma-maaf. Aku keceplosan," jawab Len.

.

~::Skip Time::~

.

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Hari pertama sekolahku di Tokyo sangat menyenangkan! Aku mempunyai banyak teman baru. Ah iya, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartementku dengan berjalan kaki.

"H-Hai!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Hai," balasku.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Rin ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia memiliki rambut teal.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa, Hatsune-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini,". Ia memberiku sebatang coklat putih. Aku sih menerima saja.

"Arigatou~"

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Apartement Voca. Kenapa?"

"A-Ano, kapan-kapan pulang bareng ya!" ajaknya.

"O-Oke,"

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, aku sampai juga di apartementku, tepatnya kamar 307.

"Tadaima," ucapku.

"Rin? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya baa-san.

"Sudah, baa-san," jawabku.

Aku tinggal bersama baa-san alias auntie-ku. Namanya Megurine Luka.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya baa-san.

"Baik, baa-san!" jawabku riang.

"Itu coklat dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"A-Ano tadi dikasih temen," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Baa-san kira fanboy barumu," kata baa-san.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, baa-san,"

"Iya. Kamu ga mau makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja,"

Aku membanting tubuhku ke atas kasur berukuran queen size di kamarku. Aku mengambil coklat pemberian Mikuo dan memakannya.

'Coklat putih memang enak,' pikirku.

**DRRT…DRRTT…**

Handphoneku yang ku taruh di atas meja belajar bergetar. Aku segera bangkit dan mengeceknya. Rupanya ada telepon masuk. Aku memencet tombol hijau.

"Moshi moshi?" sapaku.

"Mo-Moshi moshi!" balas orang di seberang telepon.

"Ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"Le-Len. Len personel band terkenal," jawabnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu nomorku dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Um…dari seseorang," jawab Len

"Siapa?"

"Gu-Gumi,"

Gumi, Megpoid Gumi. Dia adalah teman dekatku. Dulu dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku namun dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Dan…ternyata kami sekelas.

"Oh. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau ngerjain PR dulu," kataku.

"Baik. Bye," balasnya.

Aku menekan tombol merah di handphoneku dan kembali meletakannya di atas meja belajar. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarku untuk mandi pastinya.

Aku mengganti baju seragamku dengan kaus berwarna kuning dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam. Aku merebahkan tubuhku kembali di atas kasur yang empuk ini. Entahlah aku merasa malas. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.:Skip Time:.

.

* * *

(Len PoV)

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarku tanda hari sudah pagi. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mengucek-ngucek mataku. Aku menatap jam weker yang terletak di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurku.

Pukul 06.00

Sekolah mulai pukul 08.00. Berarti aku punya waktu 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku.

Setelah itu, aku mengganti piyamaku dengan baju seragam sekolah. Aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan.

Ah iya, aku tinggal di apartement pintu 308. Sedangkan Kaito di pintu 309 dan Mikuo 310.

Apa? Aku tinggal sendiri?

Ya. Orang tuaku sedang bekerja di Perancis. Setiap bulan mereka mengirimiku uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kembali ke cerita,

Untuk sarapan kali ini aku hanya makan roti saja. Sederhana tapi membuat perut kenyang. Sesudah itu, aku melihat kearah jam dinding.

Pukul 06.30

Yosh! Aku akan ke ruangan Kaito dan Mikuo untuk menjemput mereka dan kami akan berangkat bersama-sama. Aku keluar dari ruangan apartementku dan mengunci pintunya. Aku berjalan menuju depan ruangan 309 dan 310.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling untuk antisipasi jika ada fans yang menghampiri.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut honeyblond dengan bando putih di kepalanya dan poninya dijepit 4 jepitan kecil. Ia sedang keluar dari ruangan apartementnya lalu menutup pintu. Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

Rasanya aku mengenalinya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingatnya. Ah iya, dia Rin, Kagami Rin. Murid baru itu. Aku menyapanya.

"Ha-Hai, Rin!" sapaku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman.

"Eh? Hai Len. Kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Berarti kita bertetangga dong," ujarnya.

"Iya. Hehehe,"

"Eh iya, aku berangkat duluan ya. Jaa ne!" katanya. Ia berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Ja-Jaa ne!"

Dia, dia Rin Kagami. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dan, entah kenapa jika dekat dengannya aku merasa nyaman dan tidak mau berpisah. Apa ini yang namanya 'love at the first sight'?

Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan senyumnya, tatapan matanya, suaranya, cara bicaranya, wajahnya, rambutnya, dan…semuanya deh!

"Ehem, kau melamun, Len?" tanya dua orang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"E-Eh? Kaito? Mikuo? Kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku.

"Dari tadi! Lu ngelamun sih!" jawab mereka.

"Gomen. Ayo berangkat!" ajakku.

Kami keluar dari gedung apartement ini menuju parkiran. Mikuo mengambil kunci mobil dari sakunya lalu memencet tombol 'buka'. Mobilnya pun mengeluarkan bunyi. Setelah itu, kami menaiki mobilnya dan berkendara menuju sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di sekolah. Tepatnya di kelas. Seluruh siswi datang menghampiri kami untuk minta foto, tanda tangan, dan lain-lain. Kecuali seorang siswi yang asik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music dari headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

Ya…dia…Rin

Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan menatapnya. Sepertinya Mikuo juga menatapnya. Ah~ dia cantik sekali.

* * *

(Rin PoV)

* * *

Aku sedang diam saja di kelas ini sembari membaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu. Terdapat kerumunan orang di depan pintu. Sepertinya trio idola sekolah sudah tiba. Sesekali aku melemparkan pandangan pada mereka.

Mereka terlihat sangat…keren.

Aku? Suka dengan mereka?

Ya…aku adalah fans mereka juga. Aku suka lagu-lagu mereka. Jadi, wajar 'kan?

"Hai, Rin-chan! Gomen aku telat!" sapa seseorang.

"Hai, Gumi-chan. Tidak apa-apa kok," balasku. Dia duduk di bangku yang terletak di belakangku.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitasku yaitu membaca buku. Entahlah aku merasa ada beberapa pasang mata sedang melihatku.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bunyi bel masuk itu membuat ku melepas headsetku. Semua orang kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Lalu Kiyo-sensei datang ke kelas dengna membawa buku. Jelas lah, dia ingin mengajar.

Setelah ia memberikan materi pelajaran pada kami, dia menyuruh kami mengerjakan soal. Aku menulis soal yang ia tulis di papan tulis dna mengerjakannya. Tiba-tiba pulpenku jatuh.

Aku mengambil posisi membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Aku merasa ada seseorang memegang tanganku. Aku kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ini pulpenmu," ujar orang itu sambil memberikan pulpenku. Orang itu adalah…Len?

"Makasih," kataku. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Kagami-san! Kagamine-san! Jangan mengobrol saat pelajaran!" teriak Kiyo-sensei.

"Ma-Maaf," kataku dan Len bersamaan. Aku kembali mengerjakan soal. Begitu pun dengan Len. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kami selesai mengerjakan soal dan menyerahkannya pada Kiyo-sensei.

"Nilai kalian bagus. Pertahankan ya!" kata Kiyo-sensei. Ia menulis angka seratus di buku kami. Setelah beberapa menit, waktu istirahat pun tiba.

"Rin, mau ke kantin ga?" tawar Gumi.

"Tidak. Aku bawa bekal. Gomen," tolakku halus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok,"

Aku mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tasku dan membuka kotak makanan itu.

Ah, ada nasi, sosis, telur goreng, dan…jeruk! Aku suka jeruk. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memakan bekalku dengan lahap.

"Hei!" sapa seseorang. Aku mengengok ke arah orang itu.

"E-Eh?"

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Mind to RnR?

.

Keep

or

Delete

?

.

V


	2. Chapter 2

Idol's Love

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine

CAUTION: slight RinXMikuo

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"E-Eh?"

Gadis yang bernama Kagami Rin itu kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menyapanya. "Hatsune-san?"

Pemuda yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo itu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. "Bilangin ke Len, aku numpang bentar," Rin mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan. Mikuo membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Ah~ Sup negi favoriteku!" ujarnya senang. Mereka makan bersama di kelas. Kegiatan itu mencuri perhatian semua murid yang sedang berada disana. Ada yang mendukung dan ada juga yang cemburu.

"Lain kali, panggil aku Mikuo saja. Dan boleh aku memanggilmu Rin?" kata Mikuo.

"I-Iya, Mikuo."

"Nah begitu!"

"Ehem…ehem…" seseorang berdehem kepada mereka. Spontan mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Len?" tanya Mikuo.

"Maaf aku menganggu kemesraan kalian. Tapi, permisi aku mau duduk," kata Len. Mikuo kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dengan membawa kotak bekalnya. Len duduk disamping Rin.

"Persaingan dimulai," gumam Mikuo sambil memasang seringai _evil _di wajahnya_._

.::Skip Time::.

Akhirnya bel sekolah tanda pulang berbunyi juga. Rin membereskan bukunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggending tasnya. Kini ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Rin, mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya Len sambil menghampiri Rin. Mikuo berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sama aku aja!" kata Mikuo sambil men_deathglare_ Len.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Terima kasih tawaran kalian," tolak Rin dengan halus. Rin berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang saling mencibir.

"Lu sih!"

"Gara-gara elu!"

"Bro, jangan berantem! Lebih baik, kita pulang bertiga!" ajak Kaito yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu.

"Yoi!"

Mereka bertiga naik ke mobil Mikuo untuk pulang. Sesampainya di apartement, mereka memasuki ruangan masing-masing.

.::Sementara itu di ruangan Len::.

Len merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran king size. Ia terus menghela napas. Mata azurenya menatap kosong langit-langit yang bewarna putih. Setelah beberapa menit Len terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaus oblong berwarna kuning dan celana jeans panjang. Ia meraih handphonenya yang ia letakan di atas tempat tidur.

'Telpon Rin atau SMS Rin?' pikirnya. 'Tidak jadi deh. Takut ngeganggu,'

Len terus melamun, terbayang wajah si doi, Rin. Len tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Apa Rin adalah cinta pertamanya?

Entahlah, Len pun tidak tahu,

Len pun terjebak ke dunia mimpi.

.::Di ruangan Mikuo::.

"Aku capek,"

Mikuo membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Sama dengan Len, ia pun terus memikirkan Rin.

'PDKT pertama gagal. Besok ngasih apa ya ke Rin?' pikirnya. 'Coklat aja deh!'

Mikuo berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pastinya. Dia mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan kaus berwarna teal dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia memakai jaketnya yang berwarna teal dan kacamata hitam. Setelah ia memasang sepatu sneakersnya, ia bergegas ke toko coklat.

Mikuo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Ia juga ingin menikmati suasana kota Tokyo. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ada seorang anggota dari band terkenal yang berada disitu.

Mikuo memasuki sebuah bangunan sederhana bertuliskan 'Chocolate Shop'. Ia menemui penjaga toko.

"Konichiwa. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko.

"Uhm, coklat rasa jeruk ada?"

"Ada. Saya ambilkan dulu,"

Mikuo menunggu penjaga toko itu yang sedang mengambil coklat rasa jeruk. Cukup lama ia menunggu. Akhirnya, penjaga toko itu selesai mencari coklatnya.

"Mau beli berapa?" tanya penjaga toko. Ia memegang beberapa batang coklat.

"Satu saja," jawab Mikuo.

"Harganya 13 ribu," ujar penjaga toko. Mikuo mengambil uang 13 ribu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada penjaga toko. Penjaga toko itu memberi coklat itu pada Mikuo.

"Arigatou. Datang kembali ya!"

Mikuo memasukan coklat itu ke saku jaketnya (emang muat?). Ia berjalan menuju apartementnya sambil memasang pose coolnya—memasukan kedua tangan ke saku jaket—. Saking asyiknya berjalan, ia menabrak seseorang.

**BRUUUK!**

"Ittai," rengek orang yang ditabrak Mikuo. Mungkin saking kencangnya mereka bertabrakan, kacamata hitam Mikuo terlepas. Membuat mata tealnya yang indah terlihat.

"Go-Gomen! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"I-Iya, AKu tidak apa-apa," jawab orang itu. Orang itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Mikuo.

"R-Rin?"

"Mi-Mikuo?"

Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain cukup lama. Mikuo terlalu sibuk memandangi mata azure milik Rin yang sangat indah. Begitupun Rin, ia memandang mata teal milik Mikuo.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Mikuo menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"A-Ano aku mau jalan-jalan aja," jawab Rin. "Kau sendiri?"

"A-Ano, a-aku tadi membeli coklat," kata Mikuo.

"Untuk?"

"U-Untuk kam- maksudku untukku sendiri. Ya, untuk aku sendiri,"

"Oh,"

Rin memasang ekspresi pundung. Mungkin karena tidak diberi coklat? Entahlah. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Pulang bareng yuk," ajak Mikuo. Rin mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Selama perjalanan, mereka dikelilingi suasana hening. Mikuo mengenggam tangan Rin. Membuat Rin sedikit blushing.

**CKREK!**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang paparazzi menangkap foto mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan dan berpegangan tangan.

"Foto yang bagus…" gumam paparazzi itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di apartement. Mereka masuk ke ruangannya masing-masing. Mikuo melepas jaket dan kacamata hitamnya.

Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan tertidur.

.::Esok Harinya::.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar. Di kamar itu terdapat seorang gadis bernama Kagami Rin yang masih tertidur. Perlahan ia membuka kedua mata azurenya yang semula tertutup.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rambut honeyblondnya terurai bebas nan acak-acakan. Dilihatnya jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur.

Pukul 06.00

Ya, ini masih pagi untuk Rin bangun. Ia mencuci mukanya dan menyisir rambutnya. Ia berjalan keluar untuk mengambil Koran yang selalu diantar ke setiap penghuni apartement. Ia menemukan sebuah Koran terletak didepan ruangannya. Ia mengambilnya dan membawanya ke dalam.

Ia duduk disebuah sofa dna membaca Koran itu. Halaman depan Koran itu bertuliskan 'Apakah Mikuo mempunyai kekasih?' dan terpampang foto dirinya dan Mikuo yang sednag berpegangan tangan kemarin. Rin hanya member tatapan tidak percaya setelah membaca artikel itu.

"Ohayou, Rin, Gomen baa-san telat bangun. Ada apa?" tanya Luka baa-san.

"A-Ano, tidak ada apa-apa kok, baa-san," jawab Rin.

"Yakin?"

"Iya,"

"Baik. Baa-san siapkan sarapan dulu,"

Rin menghela napas pelan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesudah itu, ia mengganti bajunya yang sebelumnya dengan kaus berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Mengapa Rin tidak sekolah?

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jadi wajar'kan jika semua murid tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?

Luka baa-san menaruh sepiring omelet di meja makan. Rin mengambil setengah omelet dan juga 2 centong nasi. Begitupun dengan Luka baa-san. Setelah Rin memakan sarapannya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Untuk apa? Aku pun tidak tahu.

'Len tidak ada ya,' gumamnya dalam hati dengan kecewa.

**PUK**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Rin dari belakang, membuat Rin kaget. Rin menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"K-Kau?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Time:

Hola minna-san~! Author udah update nih.

Fictnya pendek? Gomen T.T

Review sudah saya balas di PM.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

* * *

.

Keep

or

Delete?

.

Review please?

.

V


	3. Chapter 3

Idol's Love

.

Chapter 3

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya sampai kapan pun

CAUTION: slight RinXMikuo, typo(s), dan lain-lain

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"K-Kau?" gumam Rin kaget karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut teal yang menepuk pundaknya yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Mikuo.

"H-Hai! Mau jalan bareng gak?" tawar Mikuo.

"Jalan? Kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Ya…jalan pagi aja. Hari Minggu gini jalan pagi enak lho~" jawab Mikuo.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Rin masuk ke ruangannya lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya. Ia memakai jaketnya yang berwarna putih polos dan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan menjepit poninya dengan 4 jepitan kecil lalu memasang bando putihnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin.

'Baik. Aku siap!' gumamnya dalam hati dengan sangat bersemangat. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Luka baa-san.

"Baa-san, aku kelar dulu ya. Mau jalan pagi," kata Rin.

"Sama siapa Rin?" tanya Luka baa-san.

"Sa-Sama temen," jawab Rin.

"Oke. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya!"

Rin berjalan keluar dari ruangan apartementnya dan menemui Mikuo.

"Mikuo-kun, aku sudah siap!" kata Rin.

Mikuo menatap Rin dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan kagum. Ia juga kaget mengapa Rin memanggilnya 'Mikuo-kun'. Apa Rin membuka pintu hatinya untuk Mikuo? Entahlah.

"Kau memanggilku Mikuo-kun?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin mengangguk. "Karena kita teman!" jawab Rin.

"Yo Mikuo! Yo Rin!" sapa seseorang mengagetkan Mikuo dan Rin. Mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ternyata ada dua orang pemuda yang memanggil mereka yang satu berambut biru laut dan yang satu berambut honeyblond.

"Hai Kaito!" sapa Mikuo kepada salah satu dari orang itu.

"Hai Rin! Hai Mikuo! Hai Rin~" sapa yang berambut honeyblond yaitu Len.

"Hai Rin dua kali?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku suka Rin," bisik Len. Semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipi Rin yang bisa mendengarnya. "E-Eh? Go-Gomen!" ujar Len gelagapan.

"Hahaha!" Kaito tertawa begitu keras sehingga teman-temannya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Um, Rin. Mau jalan bareng gak?" tawar Len. Rin hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

'Jalan sama Mikuo atau sama Len ya?' pikir Rin dalam hati. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Ayolah! Jalan saja sama aku!' gumam Mikuo dalam hati.

'Jangan mau sama si negi! Sama aku aja!' gumam Len dalam hati.

"Oke deh. Kita jalan bertiga aja," kata Rin. Itu membuat Len dan Mikuo sedikit potek karena mereka tidak bisa terlalu pendekatan dengan Rin. "Kaito mau ikut?" tawar Rin.

"Tidak usah, Rin. Kalian bertiga saja. Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Gomen," tolak Kaito dengan halus.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Mikuo sambil memegang tangan kanan Rin. Len yang merasa panas memegang tangan kiri Rin. Rin hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan raut kebingungan.

Mereka bertiga kini berada diluar gedung apartement. Mereka mencuri perhatian seluruh manusia yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Mengapa?

Pertama, Len dan Mikuo tidak memakai penyamaran. Kedua, mereka berjalan dengan seorang cewek yaitu Rin. Ketiga, mereka berpegangan tangan dengan Rin.

Banyak yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu. Ada yang mencibir, histeris, dan lain-lain.

"Hei. Perilaku kalian menarik perhatian banyak orang," bisik Rin.

"Ma-Maaf,"

Mereka—Len dan Mikuo—melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Rin. Mereka berjalan-jalan sampai pukul 09.00 pagi. Kini, mereka sedang berada di ruangan apartement masing-masing.

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Kini Rin menjadi sahabat dekat bagi The Trio. Mikuo selalu mengiriminya coklat dan Len selalu mengiriminya jeruk. Walaupun sebenarnya Len mengharap ada hubungan lebih dari teman antara Rin dengan dirinya. Termasuk Mikuo, ia ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Rin. Ya…Mikuo dan Len sama-sama mencintai Rin.

Rin? Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia 50% mencintai Len dan 50% mencintai Mikuo. Kembali ke cerita,

**DRRT DRRT**

Handphone Mikuo bergetar tanda ada telepon. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," ujar Mikuo.

"Moshi-moshi, Mikuo-san. Nanti bilangin ya ke Kaito dan Len bahwa kita ada konser mendadak," kata orang disebrang telepon yaitu Gumo, manager The Trio.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Mikuo.

"Demi fans lah. Konser akan diadakan di Tokyo Dome. Pulang sekolah, kalian latihan ya!" jawab Gumo.

"Baiklah. Akan ku beri tahu Len dan Kaito dulu. Sudah dulu ya!"

PIIP

Mikuo menutup teleponnya. Ia berlari untuk mencari Kaito dan Len. Dan ternyata, mereka sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah.

"Yo Kaito! Len!" sapa Mikuo ramah. Kaito dan Len menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa, Mikuo?" tanya Kaito.

"Tadi si Gumo telepon gue. Katanya sekarang ada konser mendadak di Tokyo Dome," jelas Mikuo.

"Hah? Konser mendadak? Kenapa bisa mendadak gini?" tanya Len.

"Entahlah. Katanya sih demi fans," jawab Mikuo. "Dan katanya, pulang sekolah kita langsung latihan," sambungnya.

"Waduh, bakalan capek nih kita," gumam Kaito.

"Tapi kita harus semangat! Ganbatte!" kata Mikuo menyemangati. Mereka bertiga langsung high-five.

"Eh iya, nanti latihannya boleh ajak Rin gak?" tanya Len. Mikuo menatap Len sedikit sinis.

"Ya…terserah kalian. Tapi hati-hati dengan para fans, kalau ketahuan bisa-bisa Rin di bash habis-habisan," jelas Kaito.

"Oh begitu,"

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid yang sedang berada di luar kelas masuk ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk The Trio. Meiko-sensei datang untuk mengajar pelajaran IPA.

Semua murid berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran. Kecuali Len yang sedari tadi memikirkan konser—dan juga Rin—. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol Rin. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya,

"Kagamine-san! Kagami-san! Jangan mengobrol! Keluar dari kelas sensei dan kerjakan soal di buku paket halaman 141-143 pilihan ganda dan essay dikumpulkan saat pulang sekolah!" gertak Meiko-sensei.

"I-Iya, sensei," kata Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Mereka membawa buku mereka masing-masing dan berjalan keluar kelas. Lalu mengerjakan tugas dari Meiko-sensei.

"Rin, gomen nee kalau gara-gara aku kita dihukum," kata Len penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Len. Lagipula ini bukan salah kamu aja," balas Rin.

Len tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut honeyblond milik Rin. Rin terlihat mengembungkan pipinya dan merapihkan kembali rambutnya. Mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas dari Meiko-sensei dengan berkerja sama—read: nyontek—.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Setelah sekitar 2 jam kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rin dan Len pergi ke kantor guru tepatnya meja Meiko-sensei untuk menyerahkan tugas—hukuman—mereka.

"Sensei, tugasnya sudah selesai," ujar Rin sambil memberikan buku catatannya. Begitupun dengan Len.

Meiko-mengambil buku catatan itu dari tangan Rind an Len dan membacanya. Mata coklatnya sibuk melihat-lihat jawaban dari tugas yang ia berikan kepada 2 muridnya yang tersayang. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil pulpen merah dari tempat pensilnya dna menorehkan angka 100 di lembar buku itu.

"Bagus. Ini buku kalian," kata Meiko-sensei sambil menyerahkan buku itu kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Arigatou, sensei!"

Rin dan Len memasukan buku mereka kembali ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang.

"Len, pulang bareng yuk," ajak Rin.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan konser," tolak Len halus.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa Len. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, Lenny~! Jangan sampai sakit!" ujar Rin.

'Hah? Lenny?' pikir Len dalam hati. "I-Iya, Rinny!"

Len diam terpaku melihat punggung Rin yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia melihat rambut gadis itu yang melambai-lambai diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi.

Len tidak tahu, apa yang ia pikirkan saat bertemu dengan Rin. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dan selalu merasa sesak jika melihat Rin dekat dengan Mikuo. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

Sebenarnya alasan Len mendekati Rin adalah untuk memenangkan taruhan itu. Tetapi sekarang?

**PUK**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Len. Membuat pemuda berambut honeyblond itu menengok kea rah orang yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Len, ngelamun aja!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Author's Time:

Hola~ Chapter 3 udah author update. Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau apa. Tapi soal chapter 4 mungkin author agak lama updatenya karena berhubung dengan UTS.

Review sudah sala balas di PM.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

* * *

Mind to review?

.

Keep

or

Delete

?

V


	4. Chapter 4

Idol's Love

.

Chapter 4

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik author

CAUTION: slight RinXMikuo, gaje, aneh, abal, dll.

.

.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"Len, ngelamun aja!"

Orang yang dipanggil Len itu menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mikuo? Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang. Langsung ke Tokyo Dome ya. Buat latihan!" jawab Kaito. Len dan Mikuo mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka pun pergi ke Tokyo Dome dan latihan.

Di band mereka, posisi Len sebagai vokalis sedangkan Mikuo sebagai gitaris dan Kaito sebagai drummer.

"Yo! Semuanya sudah berkumpul ya. Kalau begitu, ayo latihan!" kata Gumo. Mereka semua ke ruang latihan. Len memegang standing mic-nya. Mikuo memegang gitar toskanya. Sedangkan Kaito sudah bersiap-siap di balik drum.

Mereka pun latihan dengan menggunakan lagu World is Mine. Suara Len yang cetar membahana diiringi oleh petikkan gitar Mikuo dan tabuhan drum Kaito menambah keindahan lagu itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai latihan dan mengambil waktu istirahat. Setelah itu, mereka kembali latihan dan memulai konser mereka.

.:: Skip Time ::. (Gomen, author gak ada ide)

Sekarang di Crypton High School, tepatnya kelas 11-B, tiga orang yaitu Kaito, Mikuo, dan Len sedang tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran Kiyo-sensei. Mereka seharusnya masih terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Siapa yang tidak merasa capek jika pulang ke apartement pukul 2 pagi setelah menghibur fans selama 5 jam. Belum lagi saat itu jalanan lumpuh total karena macet.

Kembali ke kelas 11-B.

"Hei kalian! Jangan tidur saat pelajaran! Ulangan gak bisa nanti!" hardik Kiyo-sensei sambil melempari mereka penghapus. Membuat mereka bertiga kembali dari dunia mimpi.

"I-Iya, sensei. Maaf," gumam mereka.

"Maaf maaf. Nanti pulang sekolah, kalian bersihkan toilet sekolah. Mengerti?!" perintah Kiyo-sensei.

"I-Iya sensei," balas mereka.

'Sial gak bisa pulang bareng sama Rin!' rutuk Len dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah speaker di kelas mereka mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang bersumber dari ruang guru.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan, kita akan study tour ke Hawaii dan akan menginap selama 7 hari," jelas Meiko-sensei. Semua murid loncat-loncat tanda senang. "Bagi yang ingin ikut, daftar ke sensei atau Kiyo-sensei. Baik, pengumuman untuk hari ini hanya segitu saja. Satu lagi, hari ini kalian pulang lebih cepat, Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Rin, kamu mau ikut?" tanya Gumi.

"Mau. Kamu?"

"Aku juga. Nanti bareng ya!"

"Oke,"

Len, Mikuo, dan Kaito membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan berlari menuju pintu kelas. Niatnya sih kabur tapi itu semua akan berhasil jika tidak ketahuan oleh Kiyo-sensei.

"HEI KALIAN! JANGAN PULANG DULU! BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKOLAH!" teriak Kiyo-sensei. Len, Kaito, dan Mikuo memberhentikan langkahnya dan menunduk.

"I-Iya, sensei."

Mereka pergi ke toilet sekolah dan membuka pintu bertuliskan 'Janitor' yang berisi perlengkapan untuk bersih-bersih seperti, sapu, sikat toilet, alat pel, sabun untuk bersih-bersih, ember, dan lain-lain. Mereka menghela napas lalu mengambil alat-alat itu dan membersihkan toilet.

Sementara itu, Rin sudah berada di apartementnya, hanya sendiri. Karena Luka baa-san sedang bekerja. Rin menari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop coklat yang tebal dan membuka isinya.

"Ada uang 20 juta. Ambil 700 ribu untuk study tour dan 500 ribu untuk sehari-hari disana," gumamnya. Ia memisahkan uang itu, mandi, dan mengerjakan PR-nya. Benar-benar anak yang rajin.

* * *

Holaa minna~~~

Author Shana kembali dengan update chapter 4 dari fict ini. Maaf kalo chapternya pendek soalnya author lagi krisis ide T_T

Dan juga maaf banget kalau updatenya lama. Maklum kepotong UTS, tugas sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Review sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

* * *

.

Keep

or

Delete

?

.

Review please?

.

V


	5. Chapter 5

Idol's Love

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya selamanya

CAUTION: slight MikuoXRin, gaje, aneh, abal, dll.

.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Hari H saat study tour pun tiba. Semua murid kini sudah berkumpul dibandara dengan koper mereka masing-masing. Rin membawa koper yang berwarna kuning dengan corak jeruk. Semua murid sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Kecuali Len, Kaito, dan Mikio. Mereka sedang diwawancara untuk sebuah acara.

"Hei Rin! Kau sudah siap untuk liburan yang menyenangkan?"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut datang menghampiri Rin sambil membawa kopernya yang berwarna hijau.

"Tentu, Gumi!"

Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman lalu mengobrol.

"Ayo, naik ke pesawat!" ajak Meiko-sensei. Semua murid menurut dan naik ke pesawat. Wartawan yang mewawancarai Len, Mikio, dan Kaito pun sudah pergi. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa naik ke pesawat.

Rin mengambil tempat duduk untuk 2 orang. Yap! Untuk dia dan Gumi. Sedangkan Len, Kaito, dan Mikio di tempat duduk yang untuk 3 orang. Selama perjalanan, Rin berjalan-jalan di dunia mimpi. Mungkin karena ia bangun sangat pagi sedangkan dia masih ngantuk.

Beberapa menit (atau jam) kemudian, pesawat itu akan mendarat di bandara internasional Hawaii. Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di saku bajunya.

"Permen gue kemana?"

Dengan panik ia mencari-cari permen rasa jeruk itu. Hingga akhirnya…

"Rin, ini makan permenku aja."

Seorang pemuda berambut teal menawarkan permen mint miliknya kepada Rin. Kalian tahu 'kan itu siapa?

"I-Iya. Makasih"

Rin menerima permen itu dan memakannya. Pesawat pun sudah mendarat di bandara internasional Hawaii dengan selamat. Mereka semua keluar dari pesawat sambil membawa koper mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, habis ini kita naik taksi dan pergi ke pantai Wakiki. Disana kita akan menyewa villa yang berlokasi di pantai," jelas Kiyo-sensei. "Sekarang, tentukan sendiri teman sekamar kalian. Ingat! Cewek sama cewek, cowok sama cowok. Gak boleh cewek sama cowok! Maksimal 3 orang," sambung Meiko-sensei.

"Dan, 1 villa untuk 2 kelompok ya!" kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Rin, bareng yuk!" ajak Gumi. Rin mengangguk tanda setuju. "Satu orang lagi siapa?"

"Aku boleh gabung sama kalian gak?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Rin dan Gumi. Membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"Miki? Boleh boleh!"

"Makasih ya,"

"Iya,"

Setelah itu, masing-masing kelompok menyewa sebuah taksi untuk ke pantai Wakiki. Sesampainya disana, mereka turun dari taksi, membayar, dan…menuju TKP.

Deburan ombak yang indah dan air laut yang sangat jernih membuat mereka terpesona. Ditambah pasir putih yang indah.

"Mau nyewa villa nomor berapa?" tanya Rin.

"Nomor 02 aja gimana?" usul Gumi dan Miki.

"Oke."

Mereka pergi ke tempat penyewaan villa. Setelah menerima kunci villa, mereka masuk ke dalam villa itu. Di ruang tamunya, terdapat sebuah sofa, televisi kecil, dan sebuah meja dan dihiasi dengan beberapa lukisan bertema bunga.

"Semoga kita betah disini," ucap Rin lalu dibalas oleh anggukan dari Miki dan Gumi. Mereka pun mengecek kamar mereka.

3 buah tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup untuk 1 orang, sebuah lemari, dan kipas angin menghiasi ruangan itu. Mereka meletakkan koper mereka di samping tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Jalan-jalan yuk," ajak Miki.

"Oke!"

Merekapun keluar dari villa dan bermain-main di pantai. Gumi dan Miki sedang asyik bermain air. Sedangkan Rin sedang duduk-duduk saja di atas pasir putih. Sesekali Rin memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin ia mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada baa-sannya, Luka. Dan kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond mengagetkannya.

"Hai, Rin!" sapa pemuda itu. Ia duduk disamping Rin.

"Hai, Len. Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai bersamamu saja," jawab Len.

"Oh,"

Dan, suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya,

"Rin, capek nih!" kata Gumi.

"Yaudah. Kalian mandi ya. Aku juga mau mandi," balas Rin. "Len, duluan ya!"

"I-Iya, Rin. Eh iya, nanti sore disuruh ngumpul di pantai sama sensei-sensei," balas Len.

"Oke!"

.:: Sore Hari ::.

Kini semua murid sudah berkumpul di pantai. Kecuali seorang pemuda berambut teal yang sedari tadi menatap langit sore dipinggir pantai. Menikmati deburan ombak dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa rambutnya. Hingga akhirnya, lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hai, Mikuo. Kenapa kamu gak gabung? Bukannya disuruh ngumpul sama sensei-sensei?" kata orang yang memanggil Mikuo yaitu Rin.

"Hei Rin! Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja," balas Mikuo.

"Aku duluan ya!"

Rin pergi meninggalkan Mikuo yang sedang asyik menyendiri. Setelah itu, acara pun dimulai dengan sambutan dari kepala sekolah. Lalu, beberapa kembang api menghiasi langit malam di pantai Wakiki.

"Ini indah ya," ucap Len tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Rin.

"E-Eh? Iya. I-Ini indah sekali," balas Rin salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja, Len meletakan bibirnya di telinga Rin. Membuat Rin merasa geli.

"Suki daisuki," bisik Len pelan. Rin kaget dan bingung menjawab apa. Dibilang suka, iya. Tapi gak enak hati sama Mikuo. Kesimpulannya, Rin menyukai Len dan Mikuo. Rin terdiam sesaat lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa Rin duga, Len memeluknya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik teal menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa author deskripsikan.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian, acara pun selesai. Semua murid kembali ke vila masing-masing kecuali Mikuo yang terus diam di pinggir pantai. Tak lama kemudian, Rin datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Mikuo-kun," sapa Rin.

"Hai Rin," balas Mikuo.

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Anginnya cukup besar lho," ujar Rin.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah jadian dengan Len ya?" tanya Mikuo. Membuat wajah Rin sedikit memerah.

"I-Iya," jawab Rin.

"Selamat ya. Semoga kalian langgeng," kata Mikuo dengan nada dingin. "Lebih baik aku pergi dari kehidupan kalian. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan sahabat baikku sendiri," Mikuo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan ingin berjalan menuju villa sebelum ditahan oleh Rin yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Menurutku, kau bukan perusak, Mikuo. Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik tanpa sahabatku," kata Rin. Mikuo tersenyum kecil dan berbalik badan—Rin di belakang Mikuo— lalu memeluk Rin erat.

"Sahabat selamanya…" gumam Mikuo.

"Yea. Sahabat selamanya…" gumam Rin.

'Suki Daisuki, Rin-chan.'

* * *

Hai semuaaa!

Chapternya udah author update. Dan...gomen jika masih pendek u.u *bow

Review sudah author malas di PM.

Wooke, author gak akan banyak omong. Akhir kata, mind to review?

.

Keep

or

Delete

?

.

Mind to Review?

.

V


End file.
